Forgotten Words
by Caskettina
Summary: What if Gina was five minutes late and Beckett got the chance to tell Castle how she felt? Could be spoilers.. Don't think so. xD 2x24 setting, and well.. Contains innuendos.


_**Title: Forgotten Words.**_

* * *

_What if…_

_What if Gina was __five minutes late, and Beckett said what she had to say?_

_What if Castle didn't have to leave with Gina?_

_What if…_

_

* * *

_

Kate pulled Castle outside, not literally, but really just asked I'm to join her outside, for some news. News that made Kate's heart bate increase dramatically. That made her palms sweat with anxiety.

"Yes?" Castle asked, that soft yet rough voice of his snapping her from her thoughts.

"Castle.. I.. I know I'm a pain."

He chuckled, a large grin playing on his lips. As if he knew what she was going to say.

"And this past year has been.. Well.. Amazing." Her voice was tear-choked. Fear was pumping through her veins.

"Tellin' me." Castle once again, chuckled.

"And.. I've been meaning to tell you this for some time. Castle I.."

"I love you." They spoke in unison; She was shocked, as was he. They both had those feelings, that the other knew what they felt, but they didn't expect it to pan out like this. Castle took a step towards her, looking down to her and gazing into her muddy brown eyes, while she was stuck, lost in his dreamy sky blue eyes. Her mouth was open, yet no words found her voice.

"It's been a year.. And it took me to leave for you to say it.." A teasing smile grew.

"I've.. I've only been thinking about it over the last day.." She muttered, and looked down, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I'm glad you thought about it even then." He lifted her chin up, and gazed into her eyes once again, his face inches from hers.

"Just don't leave.." She pleaded, her voice once again tear-choked.

"Leave with me." He whispered before kissing her softly on the lips, their eyes closing to savour the taste of one anothers lips.

Laney, Esposito, Ryan and the Director watched, in awe, before Ryan grinned.

"It's 'bout time too."

Laney nodded. "You owe me 20."

"Woah, you put a bet on this?" The Director seemed stunned, but was silenced with Esposito's comment of;

"What you on about, you owe me 10 for this."

Laney suppressed a laugh. "You bet they wouldn't kiss?"

"I bet that Kate would've been interrupted." The Director chuckled, took out 10 Dollars from his brown leather wallet and handed the money to Esp's before putting the wallet back in the pocket of his inner jacket.

"Sssh, they're speakin' again." Ryan pointed out, and the four fell silent, listening to the muffled words of Kate and Castle.

"They're watching us, you know." Kate grinned as she broke the kiss, and gestured to the room to her left. Castle turned, waved, then looked back to Kate.

"Busted." Ryan ducked down, as the others did.

"Now, Kate, I'll ask again… Will you come with me to the Hampton's?"

"Oh.. Castle.." She pretened to be confused on an answer, then replied with "Yes."

In that moment, Gina walked in in a hurry, only to stop dead in her tracks to see Castle kissing Kate again.

"Castle!" Gina narrowed her gaze at Kate as Castle broke away from her, turning to face the now angry Ex-wife.

"Um.. Gina! Hey!" Castle chuckled nervously.

"Don't 'hey' me!" Gina hit his arm. "If you was with someone, you should've told me last night!"

"Last night?" Kate butted in, stepping forward to stand beside Castle.

"Yeah.. She called me and we got talking.." Castle looked away, out the window, hoping Gina walking in was just a nightmare. Well, by the way she looked, it was a nightmare within a nightmare.

"I was going to the Hampton's with him. I was gonna stay ontop of him until he wrote that manuscript that's over due, but it looks like he's got someone to do that for him." Gina quipped.

"Excuse me?" Kate growled lowly.

"Woah, ladies, stop. Before this gets worse." Castle stepped in, standing behind Kate and wrapping his arms around her, to keep her from lunging forward and tearing Gina's golden locks off her head. Gina got the hint that she wasn't needed and glared at Castle before turning.

"I want that manuscript, and I want it now-" She paused, to think before adding. "Tomorrow."

"You'll have it." Castle said hastily, holding Kate tightly as she pressed on.

"I'll see you then." Gina then walked to the elevator, clutching her bag tightly.

"Sadly." Kate muttered under her breath, then turned herself around in Castle's arms to hug him tightly.

"Come on… Lets go get packing." He grinned.

"And you can finish the manuscript before we go." Kate laughed softly.

"Will you be on top of me?" He teased.

"If you're quick." She winked, let him go, then headed to the elevator. Castle stood there, grinning before running after her and picking her up as the doors opened, taking her in there, and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"10 Dollars says they do it." Ryan got up.

"20 says before they get home." Esposito added.

* * *

**_Yeaaah, it's bad, but I done it in French when I was bored. DX_**

**_What's your views on the Series 2 finale? _**

**_I cried at the ending T-T_**


End file.
